User talk:Firestream12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SummerClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Autumnrose (Talk) 23:58, July 16, 2011 I honestly have no idea, i am confused also... Let's ask Sunstar when we see her. Rainface, a warrior of SummerClan 01:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Of corse you can make your cat page (Srry it took me long to reply I was watching a movie) and i don't know how to make the boxes but you can ask Rainwillow, just message her...(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Okay! Thanks for telling me! --★Rainwillow★ 13:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE GO ON CHAT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cheesywhale! Wiki Do you think I should create my own Wiki? Hi Hi Hi Are you my friend? 15:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Rainlegs 17:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) How do you make a link from where you can see your person to the list where it has our names??? Yeah, definitely I'll go ahead and make the page now. ;) Siggie starts HERE xD ---> -The loyalty, honor, grace, and kindness of a warrior- (I have all those, right? xP) 13:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) A gathering is when all the clans group together at the full-moon to discuss their lives and how the clans are doing. If you've ever read the warrior's series, then it's pretty much the same idea. Rainlegs 01:14, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Fire!! Are you still on, sorry i didn't answer, i was working on my siggie. So if u get this message please come back to chat! :'( Skymist is always hyper! 20:32, July 23, 2011 (UTC) hey sorry my chats buggin. Being a kit would be GREAT! 00:37, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I'm gonna join ThunderClan! 00:37, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and for chararts do u guys use pixlr.com 00:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) If your on, please PLEASE go on chat! Rainface, a honest warrior 01:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure, thanks! Ivyheart 23:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) All right, I'm at the chat! Ivyheart 23:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm on, you should go on chat!!! Rainface, a honest warrior 01:18, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm Doesn't this remind you of Rusty from Into the wild...? ' ' '-=[ cats on a fence ]=- 8/98' * ,MMM8&&&. * MMMM88&&&&& . MMMM88&&&&&&& * MMM88&&&&&&&& MMM88&&&&&&&& 'MMM88&&&&&&' 'MMM8&&&' * |\___/| ) ( . ' =\ /= ) ( / -------------- / \ -''' The wild... |'' | | \-------------- / \ \ / _/\_/\_/\__ _/_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_ | | | |( ( | | | | | | | | | | | | | | ) ) | | | | | | | | | | | | | |(_( | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | jgs| | | | | | | | | | | | | | I kinda messed up on the words XD Ice' 'Cream!' 19:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC)' Im back! :) Skymist is always hyper! 20:17, July 29, 2011 (UTC) are u on are u one are u!?!?!?!? [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 20:49, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Fire? R u on? srry i left. Come on chat!!! Skymist is always hyper! 23:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ARE U ON!??!?? [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 00:35, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey fire u still online? Skymist is always hyper! 04:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Im on chat, ur not on tho. I posted btw. Skymist is always hyper! 05:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, uh, now I am! xD Ivyheart 14:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ok Rainface, a honest warrior 20:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) hi, back on, kk, if you are, GO ON CHAT! Rainface, a honest warrior 23:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Fire, saw you posted a pic 20 seconds ago. Go on chat! Cheesy and I are on. chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 15:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you know how to make project templates for a wiki. Thanks! ♥'FIRE'STAR1122000☼ EVERYONE ♥ CATZ! 23:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I took care of that last night. Rainlegs 01:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) hi, i'm on, let me know when you are! [[User:Rainfacestar|♥'RAINFACE'STAR☼]] WE ♥ CATZ! 20:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) i'm still on. Rainface<3 17:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea; sorry. Rainlegs 02:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, u online? Skymist is always hyper!◕‿◕ 15:22, August 9, 2011 (UTC) WHERE ARE YOU? I CANT FIND YOU! 21:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Can Leopardflower and Snowwhisperer be sisters in The Wind Chasers? ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 02:31, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm new to this site and was wondering if you could help make my cat's page? the name is Violetsong. Thanks!Violetsong 21:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Kits One of your kits doesn't have a page. I don't know hte reason why but if you want to i could make a page for him/her or roleplay him/her. I mean only if you want to. CinderxLion Category:Signature 23:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) OMG!! Firestream, i haven't seen you in forever! So much has happened since you left.... i hope you can get this messageonce you come back! Since you left, I joined Warriorcatclansrp wiki, which i'm sure you noticed:P. I have over 1,500 edits now (yayz!) and i'm #5 on the badge leaderboard. Rainlegs has put up a rule that mean you can't have more than 5 pics on your cat page. I'm awesome, so now I'm friends with a bunch of people (Rain, Silver, Rowan, Luck, Cheesy, & more:P) I lead the Dark Forest (Lionstar, secretly father of Petalseed) don't worry, all the dead kitties (excluding lava and sun) are reincarnated in Petalseed's kits. Rainface= Rainkit, Silverflower= Flowerkit, Luckshine= Shinekit. And Rowanflight= Flightkit and Nikos= Brownkit, although they aren't dead. And Brownkit is the 'jayfeather' of summerclan. he went blind when he got attacked by a badger. My fav clan, SpringClan. I started, like, two months ago in SpringClan to be Frostpaw, who i only made to be Shellpaw(shore's) mate. He became Frostfire(EPIC NAME:P), and became shellshore's mate. Then he dumped Shellshore, even though he still loves her, a few days after she found out she was having his kits. Warmpelt is evil, the evilest cat in Springclan:P. He hates Frostfire and spottedheart (only spottedheart because she hates Shellshore and Warmpelt secretly loves shellshore which is why he hates Frostfire... Anyway..), and only hated Blazeshine because she stood up for Frostfire and spottedheart. Warmpelt plans to kill the cats by trapping them in between two trees, then pushing one tree down on top of them. Frostfire, being the best climber in the clan, helped Spottedheart over the tree that trapped them, but Blazeshine was trapped with her paw under the tree, so the tree fell on her and Wamrpelt killed her :'(. Anyway, in the end Frostfire became Froststar, and they need to stop Warmpelt. when he dies, he's going to the Dark Forest and renamed Coldheart or something:P. Froststar has kits now, shellshore is the mother and shellshore hates him so he doesn't get much time with his kits, Bloomkit, Soakedkit, Dragonkit, and Flashkit. Ok, that's all I can think of right now. when your computer is fixed, We can catch up some more. WAIT! I'm taking the Fanpages off LOOOWiki. They just mess up the wiki, so i made another wiki for fanpages and i'm going to take all the fanpages off the wiki. Oh well, I misses youz! *wugz* See you when your compu is fixed.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 17:05, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Firestream its Mangoes99 (I'm really Sky undercover so if u see mangoes it'll either be me, Rain, Or my friend who usually goes on as me named Bella.) Mangoes99 Boo to you and boo to you and you! Happy Halloween! ;D 18:42, October 19, 2011 (UTC) wheeeeeeeeeee! Welcome back, Fire! :)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:05, November 11, 2011 (UTC) fire! *wugz* I misses youz! are you back for good now? LOOWiki is almost fixed back up, i'm fixing categories and making a bunch of pages we need to be made... I can't wait until we can advertise LOOOWiki!Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! 03:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC) hey fire, if you're still on, i'm online tooSpotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 07:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice Hello, Fire! I just wanted to ask you if you'd rather be an apprentice in PCA than a warrior. I have nothing against you oersonally. It's just that I haven't seen any chararts from you. Thanks! SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 04:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you with a few other's will be able to stay where you are, but i haven't seen any art from you, and i just want to be sure your in the right position. We will have a page for you and those few other's to post a practice charart, no one can comment on it, don't worry. But i just consern if your ready. PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 04:29, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Cats? Hey, Fire, are there any roleplay cats of yours that don't have chararts yet that you want me to do? I'm bored and I'm running out of cats XD. I'll do Silverheart if you don't mind.Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 17:05, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Nuu where'd you go?? :( ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ (some assembly required) 18:20, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Done and done. ;) ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ (some assembly required) 23:59, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day, Fire!! ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ Happy Valentine's Day! <3 18:10, February 14, 2012 (UTC) thankz you to :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Cheesywhale123 ''DOMO'' 21:16, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Why yesh I am. FirestarCody Rhodes is hot like Fire! Category:Signature 23:29, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Fire! You online? If so, get on chat!! ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 12:04, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Fire! I am so sorry, I left chat cuz my dad got home and I was on his laptop so he wanted it...but now I'm on the other computer on which chat doesn't work. So I'm online, just not...chattable, I guess. XD ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 12:32, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: I IS SOOO SORRY! I knoew I was forgetting someone! Stupid Ian! RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 20:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Project Characters Hello, Project Characters, which you are a member of, is currently growing somewhat inactive. We have many things we need accomplished and pages that need to be created, but we can't do it without your activeness. Please continue to contribute to this project. We need your help! =) Thanks much, Silverflower Dance. 21:07, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Omg thank you!!! I wuv chuuuuu<3 Silverflower Dance. 12:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hola mi amiga, Fire <3 So like, I is going around and I am trying to summon back older users to see if they can come back 'cause we luff dem c: Can you? Rainy ish a minion... BANANA! 22:01, August 8, 2013 (UTC)